Matsuri
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Mimpi buruk, permen apel pada malam festival, dan satu sisi tak terduga Osamu Dazai untuk cukup membuatnya tenang. #takaburc


Itu terjadi ketika pertengahan musim panas di Yokohama, ketika malam mampir dan Nakajima Atsushi berdiri seorang diri di atas dermaga pelabuhan tidak jauh dari bibir pantai berada. _Seorang diri._ Dengan setiap hembus angin yang menerpa kedua pipinya; dingin, namun tidak membuatnya beku.

Di atas tempatnya berijak, Atsushi melihat laut. Melihat kota. Melihat kericuhan yang tidak dimengertinya.

( _Atau memang seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengerti._ )

Ia melihat bagaimana kobaran oranye dan biru itu menyala dengan terang, meruntuhkan setiap kokoh bangunan yang disentuhnya. Ia mendengar teriakan, letusan tembakan, lolongan, jeritan, bahkan seruan namanya yang memilukan— _berulang kali._ Atsushi, Atsushi, cepatlah lari— _teruslah hidup._ Dan berakhir dengan kerataan dengan bau asap yang mencekik.

Ia juga melihat bagaimana satu per satu rekan sesama detektifnya tumbang. Atsushi tidak suka, ia tidak suka melihatnya. _Dan ia mencoba berteriak._ Bagaimana Kunikida mencoba menarik Rampo dan Kenji di antara jepitan puing-puing bangunan yang hancur, bagaimana dokter Yosano menyembuhkan tubuh-tubuh korban yang tergeletak bisu di depannya, bagaimana musuh-musuh dalam lingkar port mafia bekerja sama mencari perlindungan, bagaimana merah pekat berbau anyir dan tembaga itu menguar kuat; mengotori setiap titik-titik jalanan yang membuatnya mual, _bagaimana_ —

—bagaimana Atsushi mendapati Dazai dan Kyouka berlari ke arahnya.

Mulut mereka terbuka, mengeluarkan sederet klausa dan frasa yang tidak bisa Atsushi tangkap. Ia gemetar, Atsushi gemetar hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa—mungkin saja—mereka mencoba memperingatinya.

 _Di belakangmu_ , katanya, bahu Atsushi tersentak. _Di belakangmu, tetapi jangan menoleh_.

Dan ia begitu bodoh, _begitu bodoh_ , karena sensor motoriknya memaksa Atsushi untuk menoleh.

' _Atsushi-kun_!' Dazai berteriak.

Dan semuanya terjadi bagai kaset rusak yang diputar.

Manakala ketika ia berbalik dan seorang pria yang tak asing di matanya berpijak penuh intimidasi, mengangkat kedua tangan setinggi mungkin, dan Atsushi menatap ngerti ujung runcing palu yang tergenggam di antara kesepuluh jemarinya. Digenggam dengan penuh emosi, meski raut wajahnya tak memancarkan emosi apa pun.

Atsushi mengenalnya. _Ia mengenalnya. Mimpi buruknya. Biang dari segala rasa sakitnya_.

 _Pria itu—_ kepala sekolah dari panti asuhan tempat ia dibesarkan.

"Atsushi-kun!"

Tangan diayunkan, cepat dan begitu gesit, bahkan sebelum Atsushi berpikir untuk menghindarinya, ia merasakan robekan yang membuatnya sakit. Begitu dalam. Begitu cepat. Ia berteriak dengan keras, dengan memilukan, dengan gemetar yang merambat, lalu hitam, _hitam, hitam_ —

—dan ia terbangun.

* * *

.

 **Bungou Stray Dogs (C) Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 **Matsuri**

 **Suki Pie (Starter) dan susu soda gembira (Finisher)**

 **.**

* * *

"Atsushi-kun!"

" _HAI—_ duh!"

Atsushi meringis keras, pening menjalar cepat begitu ia terbangun dalam satu kali sentakan, dan Ozamu Dazai berhasil melayangkan pukulan telak di belakang kepalanya (demi Tuhan, buku setebal lima ratus halaman itu bisa sangat menyakitkan). Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sekali, dua kali, sebelum sisa-sisa kesadarannya mulai terkumpul penuh.

"Tidur di saat seperti ini tidak baik, Atsushi-kun," peringat Dazai, berhasil menarik perhatian Atsushi. "Kau juga tadi mengigau."

"Eh?" _Tidur? Mengigau?_ Atsushi menunduk sejenak; kumpulan dokumen yang berserakan, coretan acak di atas kertas, dan beberapa alat tulis yang berceceran; astaga, meja kerjanya berantakan sekali. Ia kembali mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati Dazai dan Kunikida memandangnya lebih dulu, begitu lekat. "Aku—"

"Kau berkeringat."

Pemuda abu itu tersentak pelan, menyadari Kyouka melakukan hal yang sama seperti dua orang sebelumnya. Atsushi tertegun, perasaannya saja atau tatapan mereka sedikit membuatnya... _merinding_?

Lagipula— _tidur, mengigau, mimpi?_ _Apakah itu berarti, kekacauan yang terjadi di malam Yokohama adalah mimpi_? _Termasuk—_ tidak, tidak. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. _Kepala sekolahnya_ , itu hanya mimpi. _Hanya mimpi belaka._

"Bermimpi di siang bolong itu tidak baik, bocah," Kunikida menyahut kemudian, yang detik berikutnya mengalihkan fokus ke arah layar laptop. "Keluar sebentar kalau perlu."

"Nah, nah, biar aku saja yang menangani ini." Dazai bertepuk tangan dua kali. "Omong-omong Kyouka-chan, kau bisa ke dapur sebentar? Atau meminta tolong pada Naomi-chan. Sepertinya segelas teh lemon dingin bisa membuat Atsushi-kun segar."

Bibir dibukanya spontan; bermaksud protes, namun Atsushi kembali menutupnya begitu Kyouka sudah lebih dulu menghilang, mematuhi perintah Dazai tanpa ragu. Mendadak, atmosfir ruangan terasa canggung. Entah karena keheranan yang belum lenyap dalam benaknya, entah karena Atsushi menyadari betul sudut mata Dazai meliriknya penuh selidik. Dan beberapa kemungkinan yang bergerumul dalam kepala Kunikida.

"Maaf," bisik Atsushi pelan, cukup terdengar.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Atsushi-kun," balas Dazai lebih dulu, sebelum Kunikida menyela, sampai ia sengaja menggeser kursi agar lebih dekat ke arahnya. " _Well_ , sedikit terkejut juga karena tadi, err... bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Kau mengigau dalam tidurmu? Yah, semacam itu."

"Itu gelisah namanya," Kunikida menyahut ketus, "bagaimana, sih."

Dazai mendengus kecil, lantas mengangkat bahu sambil lalu. Mungkin teguran seperti ' _tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu menenangkan seseorang dari mimpi buruknya, Kunikida-kun_ ' tak akan pernah mempan terhadap pemuda berkacamata itu. Kunikida tipikal orang yang kaku, atau bahkan seringkali bersikap layaknya es yang membeku. Meskipun terkadang, hati pemuda itu bisa luluh kapan saja.

"Jadi, Atsushi-kun, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Satu detik setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, Atsushi mematung. Kesepuluh jemarinya mengerat tanpa sadar, saling bertaut dengan gugup yang tiba-tiba saja merayap. Seharusnya, ia bisa menduga lebih awal. Menduga bahwa Osamu Dazai seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, alam bawah sadarnya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Kunikida mungkin merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi hanya Dazai lah yang mampu mengutarakannya dengan jelas; ke arahnya langsung.

Dan Atsushi, sedikitnya tahu, berbohong di hadapan dua atasannya itu bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Namun, di sisi lain, ia juga tak menaruh minat untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Malam di pelabuhan Yokohama, kericuhan yang terjadi, warna merah berbau tembaga yang menyebar, dan satu sosok yang selama ini menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya, mimpi buruknya, bahkan trauma masa lalunya.

Kerap kali Atsushi meyakinkan diri, jika pria itu benar-benar telah pergi. _Pergi_ dalam artian tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya, menghilang sepenuhnya. Ia seringkali membayangkan bahwa hidupnya terasa jauh lebih aman sekarang. Pada masa-masa setelah ia meninggalkan panti asuhan meski secara terpaksa. Semenjak ia bergabung dengan agensi, bayang-bayang masa lalunya mulai perlahan menghilang. Sedikit, _sedikit saja_ , ia bisa melupakan sosok mengerikan sang kepala sekolah.

Akan tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri pula, kalau ia tak pernah menyangka akan dihantui kembali dengan delusi yang lebih mengerikan.

"Atsushi-kun?"

Yang dipanggil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, Dazai-san. Aku hanya, eh, kurang istirahat—yah, begitulah."

Dazai menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya pelan, dan membiarkan kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada; defensif. "Kau tahu, Atsushi-kun, berbohong itu boleh saja. Tapi kau sama sekali payah melakukannya."

"Tapi aku—"

"Ya, ya, belum waktunya kau menceriatakan semuanya, Atsushi-kun," sela Dazai, agak lunak. "Tapi, kalau kau mendengar saran dariku, menyimpan segala sesuatu sendirian itu tidak baik. Sedikitnya, kau bisa mengurangi beban, bukan?"

Ah, beban, ya. Konyol sekali rasanya. Berapa banyak beban yang sudah ditinggalkannya ketika seorang Nakajima Atsushi bergabung dengan agensi? Atsushi tidak tahu. Ia menolak untuk tahu.

Ada hening sekiranya tiga puluh detik ketika Atsushi memilih bertahan dalam kebisuan dan Dazai tahu kapan limitnya berhenti. Sedangkan Kunikida sendiri menyerah untuk tak berkomentar, karena membuat Atsushi berbicara tidak berada dalam daftar idealnya.

Dazai sebenarnya tak ingin memaksa, namun mendapati anggota baru yang paling dijaganya itu bersikap aneh seperti ini, mau tak mau membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memikirkannya lagi." Ia sedikit tidak rela melepaskan, tapi keras kepalanya Atsushi memang kadang mengganggu. "Kau bebas hari ini, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak meminta penjelasan."

Sepasang iris emas-ungu di depannya berkilat sendu. "Lain kali," katanya, "aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

Dua sudut bibir Dazai menekuk simpul, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat satu tangan dan mengacak puncak kepala Atsushi dengan gemas. "Oke," balasnya lugas, "kau bisa bercerita kapan saja, Atsushi-kun."

"Omong-omong, bocah,"

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh. Oh, Kunikida menyimak sampai akhir, rupanya.

"Malam ini akan diadakan festival musim panas." Ia menggerutu sejenak, seperti _'apa sih yang dipikirkan ketua, sampai memerintahkan semua anggota untuk pergi ke sana. Merepotkan'_ dan menambahkan. "Ikutlah dengan kami."

"Eh?" Mata mengerjap bingung. "Tapi tugasku ..."

"Nah, lupakan saja dulu tugasnya, Atsushi-kun. Yang mengajak di sini Kunikida-kun, jadi dia akan mengerti."

"Oi!" Kunikida protes, walau akhirnya ia hanya mendengus pendek sembari membetulkan letak kacamata. "Hanya malam ini, ingat itu baik-baik. Dan jangan lupa ajak si kecil berbaju kimono itu."

"Namanya Kyouka-chan, astaga."

"Berisik."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Namun demikian, Atsushi tidak mengajak Kyouka. Walau gadis kecil yang selalu terlihat berkimono itu terlihat olehnya, ia berpaling. Membiarkan Yoshino-sensei membawanya pergi dari hadapan. Menikmati festival yang memang tak pernah ia sebelumnya saksikan.

Ia akui Kyouka sangat cantik hari itu. Rambutnya digelung satu ke belakang, Naomi yang mendandani. Ia juga memakai yukata milik Naomi yang cocok untuk ukurannya. Naomi sendiri sudah menghilang bersama Nii-sama tersayangnya, entah kemana.

Atsushi menggigit permen apelnya, sendirian. Ia mencari Dazai dan Kunikida di sekitar gerbang masuk festival, tak ketemu.

Ramai manusia membutakannya, bising pedagang membuatnya tuli. Suara langkah menginterupsi. Jujur, sulit menemukan dua orang anggota Agensi Detektif itu sendirian di sini. Tak adil rasanya bila ia tak menemui, karena dua orang inilah yang mengajaknya kemari.

Seumur-umur, Atsushi juga baru kali ini mengunjungi festival. Maksudnya, benar-benar mengunjungi. Biasanya di panti asuhan, ia harus mengendap-endap dari pintu masuk dulu baru bisa datang. Atau hanya kembang api dari jendela kamar yang bisa dipandang.

Indah. Tapi barangkali lebih indah dilihat bila bersama teman.

Atsushi melihat topeng-topeng yang dijual dan dipajang. Meski menakutkan, cukup membuatnya tertarik. Benaknya bertanya, topeng apa yang sedang dipajang di sana?

"Itu topeng iblis."

Suaranya ia kenali, tapi Atsushi tetap membalikkan tubuh demi melihat wajahnya. Matanya berkedip singkat, menggumam sebuah nama yang sulit terucap, "Ranpo-san."

Pemuda jenius itu menghela napas pendek, "kau benar-benar baru kali ini ke festival, ya?"

Atsushi menunduk malu, memang benar. Wajahnya melukis senyum, bila ada Ranpo di sini, bukankah berarti anggota Agensi yang lain juga datang? "Ranpo-san lihat Kunikida-san dan Dazai-san?"

Edogawa Ranpo hening, ia berpikir. Telunjuknya mengarah ke bagian lebih dalam dari tempat festival berlangsung.

Area pertokoan?

Oh, jadi kedua orang itu sudah tiba di sini kah? Mengapa mereka tak menghubungi Atsushi sebelumnya?

Sosok manusia harimau itu menunduk, tanda terima kasih. Kemudian ia membiarkan Ranpo berlalu sementara ia sendiri pergi menemui Dazai dan Kunikida. Semoga saja Ranpo benar dan mereka memang sudah ada di festival seperti petunjuknya.

Ranpo memang benar.

Hanya saja…

Kenapa—kenapa…

"Takoyaki?"

"Yo, Atsushi-kun! Mau beli? Ini enak, lho~"

Dazai—dan Kunikida—memang sudah di sana. Sebagai pedagang makanan di festival. Takoyaki. Atsushi yakin seribu persen pasti pria berkacamata yang garang itu diseret Dazai biar membantu usahanya. Ya, memangnya dia mau inisiatif sendiri membuka kedai makanan di tempat ramai? Bagi Kunikida, lebih bermanfaat memakai waktunya untuk menulis jadwal daripada buka kedai.

"Kok takoyaki? Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Atsushi meninggi, bukan untuk mengintimidasi, murni penasaran. Dazai yang pemalas, doyan godain cewek, mau memasak?

Pria itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, Atsushi mengamati. Kunikida sendiri menemani, tapi lebih banyak dia juga yang melayani. Mulai dari mengaduk adonan, memasaknya, sampai memberikannya ke pelanggan. Tugas Dazai hampir sepenuhnya diambil alih kecuali bagian mencicipi dan ambil-balik uang kembali.

Ya, sudah. Atsushi pura-pura tidak lihat bagian itu. Yang jelas, sekarang, kenapa takoyaki? Di festival?

"Hitung-hitung nambah uang jajan. Lagipula, aku stres kalau melakukan hal yang sama terus tiap hari," sahut Dazai. Melirik kepada Kunikida yang sibuk, sebenarnya ia sedang menarik Atsushi sebagai pekerja tambahan. Lumayan.

Kunikida, seperti biasa. Wajahnya terlihat sekali ingin protes. Tapi ia tidak bilang apa-apa. Terlalu sibuk buat mengomel dan mengomentari betapa _ga ada kerjaannya_ seorang Dazai di kedai itu. Tak masalah, tangannya ada seribu ini.

Jangan bilang kalau keluarnya Dazai dari Port Mafia, alasannya adalah; bosan melakukan hal yang sama tiap hari?

Sungguh, Atsushi berharap bukan…

(Kembang api yang telah dimulai jadi kelihatan tak begitu cantik lagi. Cantiknya masih sama, tapi suasana yang benar-benar tak disangka itu membuat Atsushi tak bersemangat lagi melihatnya.)

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Kepada starter, saya sungguh minta maaf karena ending-nya jadi mengecewakan. Maafkan saya!

Saya berusaha biar nyambung, apa daya kemampuan saya hanya segini.

Silakan dikomentari, kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.


End file.
